The Void
} |DungeonName=The Void |NotAllow = |Intro ='The Void' is a new 20-level-depth Ancient Dungeon of the Tower of Manacar dungeon series. The final bosses are Roland and Rochefort, which can be recruited at the final stage of the dungeon. |Gallery = |StoryTitle =Celine: I'll tap into the memories of the past here. |Story =- B1F (Celine tapped into the past) (Roland entered the scene) *Roland: Black Sister... How dare you. No wonder you betrayed the Goddesses. Fine, let's finish this and go back to Saintess Maria. (Rochefort appeared) *Rochefort: Hmm? What is this place? It's amazing! (Rochefort looked at a statue) *Rochefort: Wow, look at this place Roland. These ruins are priceless! I don't know who this beauty is... (Roland got annoyed) *Roland: Do not besmirch this sacred place with your lewdness! (Rochefort is confused) *Rochefort: What's wrong with admiring beauty? Or perhaps your mind is elsewhere... (Roland is shocked) *Roland: Wh-what are you talking about! I'm a faithful paladin! And why do you keep following me! I lost the Black Sister because of you! Why do you keep disturbing me? (Rochefort is confused again) *Rochefort: Because I am certain that the Black Sister is not guilty! *Roland: Arghh!! Enough! *Rochefort: Hmm? You asked. (Roland got ashamed) *Roland: Phew, never mind. (Roland left angrily, and Rochefort followed) ** (Back to the present) *Celine: Paladins... They seem to be chasing the Black Order. Hmm. The Paladins got lost in the ruins. Interesting. Let's go this way! (The team proceeds) - B10F *Rochefort: This maze never ends. I wish I had some more charming company. *Roland: Go back if you want. I am going to stop the Black Sister. This dark power is proof enough for me of her crimes. (Rochefort thought for a while) *Rochefort: You had fought the Black Sister, right? (Roland got annoyed) *Roland: Yes, and I world be with Saintess Maria if it wasn't for you. What about it? *Rochefort: Are you sure you had the right person? She was different from ordinary priests but she didn't abuse her power, did she? (Roland got mad) *Roland: Don't insult my intelligence. I will not waiver. *Rochefort: You're so stubborn. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. So her name was Maria? The lady you honor like a Goddess. (Roland had enough and wielded his hammer, Rochefort drew his sword too) *Roland: Don't insult m'lady! *Rochefort: No, it's you insulting here. Don't abandon the truth in the name of loyalty. Only fools make that mistake. (Rochefort kept his sword and left Roland behind) *Roland: I..I am just... (Roland was speechless and followed Rochefort) ** (Back to the present) *Celine: That one-eyed man with a sword... He's Rochefort, the captain of the Tristan musketeers! A Tristan admiral opposing a paladin to protect the Black Sister? Interesting... (The team thought for a while) *Celine: Hmm? What's the matter? *Sera: Oh, nothing. Celine you're always working so hard. *Celine: Good researcher are always busy. Let's go upstairs. (The team proceeds) - B15F (Celine tapped into the past) (Roland and Rochefort sensed something) *Roland: This dark power...! It's not human. Goddess, is there really a devil here? *Rochefort: Sigh... This won't be fun at all... (The scene flashed, a cloud of darkness appeared and started corrupting Roland and Rochefort) *Roland: We must gather together! For the light of the Goddess! *Rochefort: Light of the Goddess, hmm... I have my own Goddess... (Roland and Rochefort fainted, and became corrupted!) - B20F (Sera purifies the corrupted Roland and Rochefort, Roland wakes and gets up) *Roland: Maria...? What...? (Roland gets shocked at the sight of Sera, Rochefort wakes and gets up too) *Roland: Goddess...!? *Sera: Huh? Uhn, I am... (Sera gets awkward, Roland realises and bows in apology) *Roland: My mistake, I was a bit confused. *Sera: No it's alright... (Sera hides behind Celine) *Rochefort: Hmm? Is that the sign of a new love? The lady is cute but a bit too young. *Roland: Oh please shut up.. *Rochefort: Paladins must watch their tongues! It would be my honor to hear from the lovely ladies here... *Celine: I will explain! We are here to investigate the ruins. We're not only investigating the ruins, we're tracking down those who have been lost in it! *Rochefort: I see, so are we the lost I suppose? (Rochefort sighs) *Roland: Thank you for saving us. We would still be wandering in the dark if it weren't for you. The dark power which attacked us... That was... *Rochefort: ... Definitely not the power of the Black Sister. *Roland: ... That's true. What's going on here... *Rochefort: We can't trust anything until we see it with our own eyes. Will you join me in uncovering the truth? *Roland: I will, though it pains me to. *Sera: How touching! (Roland gets embarrassed and Rochefort smiles) *Rochefort: Haha, lady. *Roland: Thank you for your help. But this place is too dangerous, you must leave. *Celine: Hmm? I can't do that! I'm here to research the ruins! (Celine gets annoyed and Roland feels awkward) *Roland: I don't mean to offend you but... *Celine: Mind your own business! We'll work by ourselves. Let's go! (Celine leaves ahead, Sera takes a bow and the team leaves Roland and Rochefort behind) *Rochefort: Haha, I guess you're left behind. *Roland: I might have made a mistake.. But at least someone else is here with me. Let's go! (Both the heroes smile, and leave) |Floors =20 |Resource1 = |Reward1a = |Reward1b = |Resource2 = |Reward2a = |Reward2b = |Resource3 = |Reward3a = |Reward3b = |Resource4 = |Reward4a = |Reward4b = |Resource5 = |Reward5a = |Reward5b = |Resource6 = |Reward6a = |Reward6b = |Resource7 = |Reward7a = |Reward7b = |Resource8 = |Reward8a = |Reward8b = |Resource9 = |Reward9a = |Reward9b = |Resource10 = |Reward10a = |Reward10b = |Resource11 = |Reward11a = |Reward11b = |Resource12 = |Reward12a = |Reward12b = |Resource13 = |Reward13a = |Reward13b = |Resource14 = |Reward14a = |Reward14b = |Resource15 = |Reward15a = |Reward15b = |Resource16 = |Reward16a = |Reward16b = |Resource17 = |Reward17a = |Reward17b = |Resource18 = |Reward18a = |Reward18b = |Resource19 = |Reward19a = |Reward19b = |Resource20 = |Reward20a = |Reward20b = or |Tips= More than 30 SP can be risky. As the warning states, any hero in your team that has more than 30 SP will cause monsters in the dungeon to use stronger attacks capable of wiping out your whole team in seconds. It is therefore recommended to play slow and smart instead of sending out skill after skill. Wait for your skill blocks to fill up first before unleashing as many chain-3 skills as you can, hopefully clearing out the current wave. After one wave of monsters, try your best to empty out your heroes' SP and create their special skills. Repeat this process for the remaining waves. Skills that stun work favorably too. Do note that this doesn't affect the final stage, so use your strongest team against the Legendary Heroes. Recommended Heroes Recommended Parties }}